1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of broadcast television display of remote weather data. In particular, the invention is concerned with a display system including a plurality of remote weather data collection stations and a base unit that polls the collection stations for the most recent weather data using wireless signals and then displays the data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Local television news programs typically include a weather report indicating current weather conditions and a weather forecast. Over a given service area, the current weather conditions may vary. As a result, it is desirable to present current weather conditions for various locations in the service area. It is also desirable to display these weather conditions in a visually attractive manner.
In order to satisfy these objectives, one prior art system includes a central computer that communicates with remote data sensors over conventional telephone lines. If only one incoming telephone line is used, the central computer can access only one data sensor at a time. If multiple telephones lines are used, the operating costs of the system are substantially increased.